


Good night

by orphan_account



Series: Shipping Mode [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place during the sleepover that featured in best friend, first crush and is just some fluffy drivel that I felt like writing :-D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good night

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the sleepover that featured in best friend, first crush and is just some fluffy drivel that I felt like writing :-D

Your name is Jade Harley and you just had a nightmare. In this nightmare your beloved dog, Bec, was black and almost humanoid with a scar across his eye and he had been killing your friends one by one. You woke up whimpering to find Karkat with wide, concerned eyes, looking at you.  
"Jade, are you okay?" You had never heard him speak so softly before to anyone, you could hardly think of a time when he wasn't shouting.  
"Y-yes. I'm fine, just go back to sleep." Your words were strong but your voice betrayed your fear.  
"C'mere," he said softl, opening his arms to you.  
You weren't really sure why but you curled into his arms and cried. You hated this, you were strong and could beat up anyone who said otherwise, and you hated showing any of your friends the softer side of you that was reserved for late night feeling jams with John.  
"Was it a nightmare?" He asked still talking to you in that wierdly soft voice.  
"Yeah, B-bec started k-killing everyone and I d-didn't know how to stop him." You don't know why you're crying, but you are and you hate it.  
"Shush, don't worry it was just a dream. Y'know when you dream your subconscious..." You don't listen to the rest of his quiet talk because his voice is soothing and you start to fall asleep.  
Just as you slip into unconsciousness you think you hear Karkat say something and think you feel a soft kiss to your forehead.


End file.
